With the continuous development of medical treatment and plastic surgery, prosthesis implantation has become an ideal operation method to thicken limbs. However, with existing technology, the muscle prosthesis implanted into various parts of human body is not fastened with additional fixing device, thus, with the frequent movement of limbs prosthesis displacement often causes, as a result, the appearance of the prosthesis implantation part shall be changed, and even cause prosthesis tearing because of strenuous exercise and the weight of prosthesis itself, etc. Prosthesis displacement: when prosthesis is implanted into a human body, the natural tissues of the human body shall form an envelope around the prosthesis, with prolongation of time, the prosthesis envelope capsule may become wider and bigger, causing prosthesis displacement. Prosthesis fracture: fracture shall easily occur to prosthesis under the effect of extrusion and shearing force. Although through the use of high-viscosity gel materials at present, the silica gel shall not flow away when fracture occurs, damages to the natural tissues around the muscle prosthesis may occur, so that leading to complication.